Les disjontés du cerveau
by Tsumenookamiryu
Summary: Ben voila c'est les persos de yuyu hakusho qui sont dans le makai et... j'en dis pas plus il faut lire le oneshot pour savoir la suite.


Les disjonctes du cerveau

C'étais une belle journée qui commencé dans le makai, des démons fêtaient le nouveau trésor, qu'ils avaient volés, d'autres démons trop fainéants pour se lever, faisaient la grâce mâtiner et d'autre déjà d'emblée découpé d'autres démons pour leur bon plaisir.

Kuwabara : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! Mais c'est… c'est… c'est dégoûtant !

Hiei : Qu'es ce qui est dégoûtant ?

Kuwabara : Les démons se tapent dessus déjà le matin !!?

Kurama : Ne t'inquiète pas, avec nous tu risques rien.

Kuwabara : C'est toi qui le dis !!! Mais vous êtes des démons vous aussi !!!

Yusuke : Hé hé hé ! C'est pourquoi, on va te bouffer !

A ces mots Kuwabara se mit à courir droit devant lui tout-en hurlent à plein poumon, sans faire attention aux démons qu'il bousculait au passage. 10 km plus loin se trouvait Yomi et son fils Shura en train de s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort, le combat était rude, les deux personnages se faisait face et de la poussière se soulevait au contacte des deux énergies qu'ils dégageaient. Puis Yomi s'adressa à son fils.

Yomi : Shura recule de dix pas !

Shura : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Yomi : Fait ce que je te dis !!!

Shura : D'accord, d'accord, t'énerves pas !!!

A peine Shura avait reculer de huit pas, qu'une énorme traîner de poussière foncer droit sur eux, avec un hurlement à faire peur un mort. Après le passage de la tornade de poussière et de hurlement, les cheveux et les habits de Yomi volaient au contact de ce coup de vent qui vient de passer. Shura en était tombé sur les fesses.

Shura : Heu… Papa s'etait quoi cette chose ?

Yomi : Voyons… Comment t'expliquer ça… Appelle ce truc qui vient de passer « un disjoncter du cerveau ».

Shura : Ah ! D'accord !

Du côté de nos héros Kurama était en train de passer un savon à Yusuke qui était en train de se tordre rire avec Hiei, tous les deux avait mal au ventre et avait les larmes aux yeux tellement ils riaient. Kurama n'en pouvait plus tellement qu'il était à bout de nerf, il prit les deux acolytes par les oreilles et…Après que Kurama est frappé les deux rigolos, qui se tenait bien sagement avec une jolie bosse sur la tête, il se mit à parlé calmement.

Kurama : Bon maintenant que vous êtes calmer on va peut essayer de voir où se trouve Kuwabara maintenant.

Hiei : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis sur qu'il va bien cet imbécile.

Kurama : Ne dis pas ce genre de chose Hiei, on est dans le makai, on n'est pas dans Tokyo !

Hiei : Et alors s'est son problème, il n'avait qu'a pas détalé comme un lapin. Pff à l'heure qu'il est, des démons l'on sur ment attrapé et doivent le faire rôtir pour le déjeuner.

Kurama : Tu crois vraiment qui à des démons qu'ils l'ont attrapé et le fait rôtir à la sauce barbecue ?

Hiei : Oui j'en suis convaincue et toi Yusuke quand pence-tu ?

Yusuke ne disait rien. Il fixé d'un regard intense sa montre qu'il avait au poigner et regarda de temps en temps à l'horizon.

Hiei : Yusuke que fait-tu ?

Yusuke : Il ne va pas tarder !

Hiei : De quoi ?

Kurama : Qu'es qui ne vas pas tarder ? Yusuke ?

Yusuke : Vous allez voir dans une minute il va arrivé.

Hiei & Kurama : Qui ça il ?

Yusuke regarda dans la direction opposée que Kuwabara avait empreinte. Hiei et Kurama regarda dans la même direction que Yusuke, mais ils ne voyaient rien. Puis Yusuke eu un petit rire et au loin on voyait un énorme tourbillon de poussière qui se dirigeait vers eux, Hiei utilisa son troisième œil pour voir qui provoqué tous ce remue ménage, après avoir vu qui c'était Hiei eu un rire étouffé et Kurama regarda les démons qui recommencé à rigolé en essayant de se retenir pour ne pas recevoir encore des baffes de la pare de Kurama.

Hiei : Noon… Yusuke tu me fais marcher ce n'est pas lui.

Yusuke : « _Il le regarda avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille_ » Eeeeeh si. C'est bien lui !

Hiei : « _en rigolent »_ Il l'a réellement fait ?

Yusuke : Tu vois bien qui arrive.

Kurama : Mais de quoi vous parlez là ?

Hiei : « _Yusuke lance un air complice à Hiei »_ Une tornade ambulante.

Kurama : Vous attendez une tornade ambulante ?

Yusuke : « _soupir »_ Tu me déçois Kurama. J'aurais pensé, que tu avais deviné de qui il s'agissait.

Kurama : Attend ne me dis que c'est lui ?

Hiei : Enfin ! Tu as compris ! Kurama un conseil arrête de rester chez les humains, cela te ramollit le cerveau !

En vérité, la tornade ambulante dont n'arrête pas de parler nos héros c'est Kuwabara !!! Pour ce qui on deviné ! Félicitation !!! Vous avez gagner le droit de lire la suite !!! Kuwabara se dirigeait vers eux à une allure folle, bon on va dire environ mach 1. Au moment où il passait à côté d'eux Hiei fit croche pied à Kuwabara qui dégringola et alla se cogner contre un rocher, un arbre, un démon, et tomba d'une falaise pour plonger dans un torrent 15 m plus bas. ( Bon je crois que finalement on va restait avec le rocher, sinon ça fait trop cartoon.) Il se massa la tête à cause de l'atterrissage et il vit Kurama venir vers lui super mega inquiet, tendit que Yusuke était plier en dix-huit et que Hiei était plier en quinze de rire, Kurama fit un bandage à Kuwabara à la tête.

Kurama : _« ton super inquiet »_ Sa va Kuwabara ? Tu te sens bien ? T'as pas trop mal ?

Kuwabara : Aie aie aie ! Non merci, je pense que sa ira.

Kurama : Je n'ai jamais vu des mecs aussi CON de toute ma vie ! Même Yomi quand il était jeune n'était pas comme ça.

Kuwabara : Oui mais quand même je me demande qui est le fils de p qui a osé me faire ce p de croche pied ! Je te jure que si ce c recommence, je te jure qu'il ira voir Enma bien avant l'heure !

Kurama :_ « il chuchote »_ Heu… Kuwabara celui qui ta fait le croche pied, ne le traite pas de « fils de p » et de « c. »

Kuwabara : _« il cris »_ Quoiii ! Tu ne veux pas que je traite le responsable de se croche pied de fils de p et de c non mais tu ne vas pas bien !

Kurama : Désolé mais c'était pour ton bien, maintenant vas t'expliquer avec la bombe à retardement derrière toi.

Kuwabara : _« calme »_ Quoi derrière moi ?_ « Il se retourne »_ Aaaaah ah ah ! Euh… b'jour Hiei comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Hiei : _« furieux, il est sur le point de pété une durite. »_ KUWABARAAAA ! QU'A TU OSÉ DIRE ? JE CROIS QUE TU VEUX CREVER !

Kuwabara : _« il se casse en courant »_ AAAAAAAAAAH MOIIIIIIIIIII ! AAAAAAAA L'AIDEEEEE !

Hiei : _"il le suit sabre en main"_ PRÉPARES-TOI Á CREVERRRRR !

Kurama : Yusuke arrête de rire, tu vas finir par mourir de rire !

Yusuke : _« plier en soixante dix-huit »_ Ha hahahahaha ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Hahahahaha ! Ils sont géniaux ! Hahahahahaha ! De vrai clown ! Hahahahaha ! Bon sang j'ai mal au ventre ! Hahahahaha !

Kurama : _« Totalement désespéré »_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fais à Enma pour avoir cette bande de disjoncter du cerveau avec moi !

FIN


End file.
